Remember
by kneel-pesants-im-the-alpha
Summary: When Stiles gets sick while his dad is out of town, Scott, Allison and Lydia take care of him. Sick!Stiles
1. Chapter 1

_I'm being chased. I'm running but i'm not going anywhere. Its like I'm getting farther and farther away from an escape. I fall and feel a sting like knives in my back. Like claws sinking into my back and I hear a growl. Next thing I know I'm alone. All I see is a shadow figure in the distance. Its walking towards me and as it gets closer it starts looking more like a person. Its Scott. His eyes are red. Not like an Alphas but like a demons. "You didn't think you were going to get out of here alive Stiles, did you?" The voice doesn't sound like Scotts voice. I doesn't sound like anyones voice, but its there. All of a sudden he's behind me. He digs his claws into my neck. "I wish it didn't have to end this way." He rears back his hand and-_

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

Stiles wakes with a start breathing heavily and drenched with sweat. "Just a dream Stiles, just a dream." He says rubbing his eyes. He checks his clock. Its seven thirty on a Friday morning in sunny Beacon Hills. He hears his dad down stairs making a quick breakfast before he leaves for the weekend to go to a sherifs weapons convention two hours away, and that means Stiles will have the house to him self for a weekend. He swings his legs over the side of the bed and as soon as his feet touch the floor a chill runs up his spine. He crosses his arms and rubs his hands quickly up and down his arms in an attempt to warm up. He checks the weather on his phone. Its supposed to be 85 degrees today. "Why the hell is it so cold." Stiles thinks. He stands up and a rush of pain surges through his head causing him to double over holding his head. He waits for the pain to die down and walks to his closet grabbing the closest T-shirt he sees and his favorite red sweat shirt, zips it up all the way, throws the hood on his head and slowly makes his way down stairs.

His head throbs with every step, but he tries to hide it so his dad doesn't notice. The last thing he wants is for his dad to worry.

"Morning Stiles." His dad says pouring some milk into a cereal bowl. "Your up pretty early."

"Oh, well I have a English test first hour so I might as well make it to school on time today." Stiles says sitting in a chair at the kitchen table. His voice sounds scratchy and rough and his dad notices.

"You ok there bud? You don't sound too good." Sheriff Stlinski says looking worriedly at his son. Stiles panics and quickly thinks of a lie.

"Oh...yah well...I was up pretty late studying for the test."

Sheriff Stlinski nods and goes back to making his cereal. "So you sure your gonna be ok here alone the weekend?"

"Of course dad. I'll be fine, don't worry about it." Stiles lies again. The only thing he wants right now is to tell his dad that he feels like shit and have him stay home and take care of him, but he cant, he doesn't want to ruin his dad's weekend.

"Well I gotta get going. I need to get to town by 9 and its a two hour drive. Call me if you need anything. Love you buddy." Sheriff Stlinski says patting his sons back on the way out.

"Love you too." When Stiles heard his dads car leave he lays his head down on the table. Another wave of pain surges through his head. He groans and closes his eyes tight. He waits for the migraine to be over to grab his backpack and his keys and head off to school. He knew that this was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

When Stiles walks into the school he immediately regrets coming. He forgot how loud the hallways where on Fridays and the noise just makes his headache worse. He slowly walks to his locker and grabs his books. "Hey Stiles." Scott says walking up to Stiles at his locker.

"Hey dude, whats - Huh Huchsoo" Sttiles says with a sneeze interrupting his sentence.

"You alright man? You don't sound to good." Scott says leaning on the locker.

"Oh..its just allergies." Stiles says hoping that Scott doesn't remember that he doesn't have allergies. Just then Allison and Lydia walk up.

"Hey guys!" Allison says holding her books. Scotts eyes light up when he sees her. Even though they aren't dating anymore he still loves to see her. "Ready for the test?"

"No, I asked one of the seniors what it was like and they said it was one of the hardest test they had to take all year." Scott says rolling his eyes. Just then, coughs rack Stiles body. Everyones heads turn to Stiles. When the coughing dies down Stiles notices everyones eyes on him.

"What?" Stiles says looking at at them with a spectacle look.

"Stiles you look horrible. Are you ok?" Lydia says. Before Stiles can answer her hand it on his forehead. "Stiles your burning up! Why did you come to School?"

"I cad't just skip ode of the biggest test that we have this year." Stiles says wiping his nose on his sleeve. Allison hands him a tissue and Stiles gratefully takes it.

"Thadks." Stiles says wiping his nose again.

"Come on Stiles I'm taking you home. You can retake the test Monday." Scott says.

"Do, Scott i'll be fide." Stiles says closing eyes as another headache starts pounding through his head.

"You really don't look fine." Allison says sympathetically.

"Stiles if you let us take you home you will feel so much better. Its not healthy, you need rest." Lydia explains.

"Listen! I'll be fide!" Stiles says getting annoyed. "I dodt deed to go hobe and I dodt deed to -" Stiles gets a gut retching pain in his stomach and his face goes paler than usual. He covers his mouth and sprints to the bathroom which is luckily right across the hall.

Scott sighs. "I'll go make sure he's ok."

Lydia and Allison rolls their eyes. "We'll go tell the nurse."


	3. Chapter 3

Once Stiles is done in the bathroom Scott helps him to his car where Lidya and Allison are waiting. Stiles sits in the back and instantly falls asleep. His usually spikey long hair is plastered to his face with sweat and his face is paler than usual but his cheeks are bright red with the fever.

"So whats our plan now?" Lydia asks looking at Stiles.

"Give him some meds let him sleep I guess." Scott says driving.

"What if he gets worse or if his fever is higher that we thought." Allison says with a scared look on her face.

"Hey, Allison don't worry. My moms a nurse, we just call her. She'll know what to do. Besides, Stiles is like a second son to her." Scott says messing with the radio. They pull up to Scotts house a few minuets later. Scott opens the back door to see Stiles still asleep. "Stiles buddy, wake up." Scott says shaking Stiles' shoulder lightly.

"No, Daddy. I dod't wadda wake up, I dod't feel good." Stiles says deliriously, turning away from Scott. Scott chuckles and tries again.

"Come on Stiles you can go back to sleep once we get you some medicine." Scott says unbuckling Stiles' seat belt for him.

"Kay." Stiles says still not opening his eyes. He stumbles out of the car and almost falls if it wouldn't have been for Scott being there to catch him.

"Whoa, careful dude." Scott says putting Stiles' hand around his shoulder. Lydia opens the door as Scott practically carries a very delirious Stiles up to his room. Once they get there Scott sits Stiles down on his bed and Stiles immediately falls asleep again.

"What should we do now?" Lydia asks looking around Scotts room.

"I can take care of it up here. I've been with Stiles when he's enough to know what he needs. He will probably sleep for about 9 hours and then come down stairs, he'll stay awake for about three hours and then fall asleep on the couch. Within those three hours that he is awake we need to give him something to eat. I think we have some soup down in the kitchen so we'll make that later. After he falls asleep we need to really watch him because he has really bad night terrors." Scott says giving Allison and Lydia the low down on how to take care of a sick Stiles.

"Ya know Scott I should be surprised that you know all that but for some reason I'm not." Lydia says shrugging.

"You sure you don't need any help up here?" Allison asks looking sympathetically at Stiles.

"Positive, You guys can just go watch TV or something. I'll be down in a minuet." Scott say walking to his bathroom to go get a thermometer and Nyquil. He finds them in the cabinet of his bathroom and takes them to where Stiles is sleeping. "Come on dude wake up." Scott says sitting on the end of his bed trying to wake Stiles.

"But Scott, you said I could sleep." Stiles whines burying his face into a pillow.

"And you can! As soon as I take your temperature and you take this." Scott says holding the Nyquil. Stiles groans and sits up. "Open." Scott says pointing the thermometer at Stiles' face. Stiles obliges and Scott places the thermometer in his mouth. When it beeps Stiles jumps and Scott grabs the thermometer. "Jesus Christ Stiles, 103." Scott says shocked at his friends extremely high temperature. "You have to take that sweatshirt off. Its definitely not helping your temperature."

"No, Scott. I'b freezing." Stiles says clutching on to his sweatshirt like he would die without it.

Scott rolls his eyes. "Stiles its not like you are going to freeze to death, I'll get you a blanket. Your gonna have to take the sweatshirt off if you want your temperature to go down." Scott says.

"Fide." Stiles says unzipping his sweatshirt and handing it to Scott. Scott goes to his closet and grabs a blanket for Stiles. When Stiles is handed the blanket he takes it and wraps it around himself tightly. "Cad I go to sleep dow?" Stiles says, his eyes drifting off to sleep.

"Not yet, man. Just take the Nyquil and I'll leave you alone." Scott says pouring the Nyquil into the cup.

"Ugh, fide, give be the fucking dyquil." Stiles says grabbing the cup and downing the Nyquil. Scott takes the cup and puts it on the table by his bed.

"Do you need anything?" Scott asks walking toward the door.

"Do, I'b good. I just wadda sleep dow." Stiles says slowly falling asleep as the Nyquil kicks in. Scott smiles as he turns off the light and closes the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

The next time Stiles wakes up its pitch black in Scotts room except for the light of the moon showing through the window. Stiles feels worse than before. His throat is on fire and his head pounds with every breath. He tries to fall back asleep but for some reason he can't. He figures the only thing he can do is go down stairs. He slowly sits up and crawls out of bed, grabbing the blanket that Scott gave him and wrapping it tightly around his body.

When Stiles is halfway down the stairs he sees Allison, Lydia, and Scott in the kitchen making something. Scott herd Stiles coming down the stairs and quickly hurried over to the stairs to help him to the couch. "How ya doin' buddy?" Scott asks sitting Stiles down on the couch.

"I've been better." Stiles says couching into his fist. Allison shows up next to him with the thermometer.

"Open." She says smiling and pointing the thermometer at him. He opens his mouth and she places the thermometer in his mouth. When it beeps Allison takes it out of his mouth and reads it. "103." Allison sighs. "Hasn't changed much." she says ruffling Stiles' hair. Stiles smiles a little bit. His dad used to to that to his hair when he was younger.

Lydia walks in the living room with a bowl of soup. Stiles sees the bowl and gets a weird look on his face. Scott notices. "You ok Stiles?" Scott asks putting a hand on Stiles shoulder.

"Yah, I'm fine. Are you sure I should be eating though?" Stiles says pointing at the bowl.

"You need to eat something or else you'll dehydrate." Lydia says taking a spoon full of soup and blows on it. "Now come on open up." She says holding the spoon in front of his face.

"Your gonna feed it to me?" Stiles asks, surprised at Lydia's sudden niceness.

"Well I know you wouldn't have eaten it if we would have just given it to you. Now come on Stiles we don't have all day." Lydia says putting the spoon closer to his mouth. Stiles takes a bite and almost spits it out as it burns his mouth. "Oh my God, is it to hot? I'm so sorry Stiles!" Lydia says with a worried look on her face.

"No, Lydia its ok. I'm alright." Stiles says. "And the soup is actually really good. Can I have some more?"

"Of course." Lydia says smiling.

After about fifteen bites Stiles can' t eat any more. "Alright Lydia, I'm good." Stiles says rubbing his eyes.

"Tired?" Allison asks looking over at Stiles from the chair she is sitting in.

"Sorta, I don't really wanna sleep though." Stiles says. "I've only been awake for an hour. Can we watch a movie? He asks yawning.

"Sure." Scott says getting up and going over to his stack of movies. "What do you wanna watch?"

"I don't know, something funny." Stiles says lying down on the couch. Scott puts in a DVD and sits back down in the chair. "What did you put in?"

"Finding Nemo." Scott says smiling at Stiles.

Stiles chuckles. "You know me so well Scott."

About half way through the movie Stiles falls asleep. Scott notices and turns the TV off. "Well guys, I'm tired." Scott says stretching. "I'm going to sleep."

"Wait Scott, what about Stiles' night terrors? You said they where pretty bad." Lydia says worriedly.

"Don't worry about it Lydia. I'm a really light sleeper." Scott says proudly.

Allison crosses her arms. "You? A light sleeper? Are you sure about that? Need I remind you that you slept through wolf transformations and woke up half naked in the woods." She says raising her eyebrows.

"Hey, that's all in the past now. It's not even a full moon tonight!" Scott says defending himself. "Besides, I was already half naked, I sleep that way." He murmurs.

"Whatever. If Stiles starts freaking out, it can be Scott's problem. " Lydia says sitting in a recliner chair and setting it back all the way. "I'm going to sleep."

"Me too, its almost one in the morning anyways." Allison says sitting in the other chair.

Scott looks around the room for another place to sit but then realizes that all the chairs are taken. He sighs and walks up stairs to grab the bean bag from his room. When he gets back down to the living room everyone is asleep. Thats when he realizes how tired he really is. He drops the bean bag on the floor and sits. After about 5 minuets of trying to get comfortable, he finds a mildly comfortable position and drifts slowly asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Lydia wakes to the sound of a scream that can only mean one thing. She sighs and looks at Stiles who is curled up in the fetal position and hyperventilating. She thinks about waking Scott, who looks very uncomfortable on the bean bag, and telling him he needs to fix his friend, but she decides against it. She walks to the couch and sits on her knees in front of Stiles' face. She tries calming him down.

"Shhh, Stiles its ok. Just calm down." He says petting back his hair. That doesn't do much. Stiles starts murmuring "no" over and over again. Lydia thinks but can't think of a better solution other than waking him up. She starts shaking his shoulder. "Stiles wake up" She says. When that does nothing she tries again louder. "Stiles! Come on wake up!" When Stiles still doesn't wake up Lydia feels like she has no other choice but to yell. "STILES!" She yells quickly as Stiles wakes with a start, breathing heavily. Tears start dripping from his eyes. Lydia pulls him into a hug. She can feel heat radiating off of him and it seems even hotter. "Your alright Stiles. It was just a dream." She can hear and feel his breath hitching as he sobs and holds on to her.

After a few minuets Stiles seems to calm down. "You good Stiles?" Lydia says with a sympathetic smile. Stiles nods and takes a deep breath. "Do you want some water?" Lydia says wiping a tear from Stile's face. He nods again and Lydia grabs the bottled water on the coffee table and hands it to Stiles. He slowly takes a drink and places back on the table. "Do...you wanna talk a about it?" Lydia asks hesitantly.

Stiles shakes his head. "N-no, not r-really." He says, his voice shaking.

"You look exhausted, lay down Stiles." Lydia says running her fingers through his hair. He lays down and puts his head in Lydia's lap as she continues to comb through his hair with her fingers.

"I d-don't want to go t-to sleep. T-to scared." Stiles admits staring straight forward.

"Its ok Stiles. You don't have to. I'll stay up with you as long as you need me to." Lydia says, her heart breaking.

She's never seen Stiles like this. She knows how much he's been through. Every one in town knew about Mrs. Stlinski. Everyone in town loved her too. Lydia's mom was a friend of her's and when she passed away her mom took Lydia to their house to bring them things, like people do when family members die. That was the first time Lydia really saw Stiles. They had gone to different middle schools but Lydia knew who he was. She had seen him riding his bike around the town with Scott when they where younger. But this was the first time she had really seen him. He was only 14 at the time and he kinda just sat in his living room playing a video game with a straight face. She guessed that was just how he was dealing with things. Once she got into high school he seemed to be the one always joking around and she remembered the younger Stiles just sitting there with a blank expression and when she looks at him now laying down with that same expression she cant help but feel bad for him.

After a few minuets of silence Stiles finally decides to talk. "My mom." Stiles says with no expression in his voice.

Lydia looks down at him. "What Stiles?" She says, confused.

"The dream was about my mom." Stiles says sitting up. "She was standing at the end of a dark hallway. She looked so beautiful. She was standing with Ducalion and he had his claws wrapped around her neck. I tried to save her but I couldn't. T-then I woke up." Stiles starts crying again, and Lydia pulls him into another, tighter, hug. "I-i just miss h-her so much." Stiles says, his voice hitching as he cries again into Lydia's shoulder. And thats when Lydia realized that this might have been the first time that Stiles has really broken down. The first time he really let his emotions get to him instead of just hiding them and trying to make jokes.

This time it takes Stiles a lot longer to calm down. When he does she lets him curl up by her side as she rubs his back. "Yah know, my mom used to take me to the woods and run around with me when I was acting all hyperactive and stuff. I think thats what I miss most about her. She never told me to stop acting so crazy like my teachers did. She would let me be who ever I wanted to be and she would still love me no matter what." Stiles says smiling slightly.

"She was a great woman Stiles." Lydia says. Stiles nods.

"She was. She really was." Stiles says smiling as he falls asleep safely wrapped in Lydia's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Scott slowly wakes up as the light shining through his window meets his eyes. It takes him a minuet to remember everything that happened yesterday and why he is drooling on a bean bag. When he looks up he sees Allison sleeping peacefully in the chair next to him and Stiles and Lydia sound asleep and snuggled up on the couch. His eyes grow wide and his mouth drops open. All of a sudden Allison wakes up and smiles when she sees Scott.

"Morning Scott." She says stretching. When she sees Scotts face she gets confused. "Why is your face like that?" She says chuckling. Scott motions over to Stiles and Lydia. When she sees them she gasps. "Did you know about this?" She whisper/screams.

"No! I mean this couldn't happen over night, could it?" Scott says freaking out. "What should we do?"

"Don't mess with them! It might not even be what we think! They could have just fallen asleep like that!" Allison says shrugging.

"But Lydia fell asleep over there." Scott says pointing at the chair.

"Its probably none of our business! Lets just have some breakfast and let them sleep." Allison says getting out of the chair and helping Scott off of the floor. They walk into the kitchen where Scott finds a note from his mom.

"Scott, came home lats night around 2 and found you and all of your friends asleep in the living room. Don't worry, i'm not mad. Just tell Stiles that I hope he feels better. Love mom."

"How did she know Stiles was sick?" Scott thought to himself. He looked over to the living room and then realized how. The coffee table was covered in tissues, Nyquil, and the thermometer. Allison handed him a cup of coffee. "Oh, thanks." Scott says smiling and taking a drink.

Scott gets a sudden chill and starts shivering. "Did you turn on the A/C? Its freezing in here."

"Its probably because your half naked right now." Allison says.

Scott looks down to find himself only in his boxers."Wait...what? I fell asleep in my clothes. How the hell did this happen?"

"You sleep walk Scott." Allison says raising her eyebrows.

"Pffftt... No I don't!"

"Sorry to say so Scott but you do. I didn't want to tell you this but you woke me up at 1:30 last night right after we went to sleep. You told me that there was a squirrel in your closet and that you had to go and fight it. You went up stairs for 5 minuets, came back down in you underwear, and fell back asleep." She says crossing her arms.

"You're joking."Scott says, his mouth wide open in disbelief.

"Sorry but I'm not." Allison says shrugging.

Just then Lydia walks into the kitchen. Her hair is messy and her eyes are tired.

"Hey there, want some coffee?" Allison says to Lydia.

"Sure, I need it." Lydia says sitting.

"Long night?" Allison says handing her a cup of coffee.

"Yah." Lydia says with a sad look in her eyes. "Stiles had a pretty bad night terror and it was a dream about his mom."

Scott get a scared look on his face. "Oh God, is he okay?"

"He said the dream was about his mom getting killed by Ducalion. I woke him up and he cried for a really long time. He told me all this stuff about his mom and then just kinda fell back asleep." She says taking a drink.

"He used to have those night terrors every night after his mom died. His dad used to freak out and call my mom because he didn't know what else to do. Now he only has them if he's sick or really stressed out."

"It was just so weird seeing him like that." Lydia says brushing a stray peice of hair out of her face.

"Sorry I didn't wake up. Your not used to having to deal with that and I'm sorry you had to. Its not easy seeing someone you care about like that." Scott says with an apologetic smile.

"Its ok Scott. Have you ever seen him like that?" Lydia says resting her hand on her hand.

"Once. Right after his mom died. It was after school and I was at the hospital while my mom worked. She died that afternoon and I remember seeing him being dragged out kicking, screaming, and crying by his dad. His dad was trying to comfort him as much as he could but he was on the verge of breaking down too. Even though I was young I knew what had happened. Its weird though, because out of all of the things that have happened in these past years, like the wolf thing, Jacksons lizard thing, or even Ducalion, seeing Stiles that day might have been the scariest thing i've ever seen. I just can't imagine how it could have been for him." Scott says looking down at his coffee.

"Your a great friend Scott. You really keep Stiles in line." Allison says putting her arms on the kitchen table.

"No, he keeps me in line. I just hate that he is having to put up with me and all of my shit. Sometimes I think about what it would be like if I had never gotten bitten. It pisses me off that he has to go through this even though he wasn't bitten." Scott says.

"Its because he cares about you Scott. You know he could have just stopped being involved with this if he wanted to and just left you to fend for your self but instead he stays with you." Allison says taking another drink of her coffee.

"I know. He's one of the strongest guys I know and I owe him everything for it." Scott says looking back at Stiles on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles woke up about 30 minuets after Lydia. He didn't remember much about last night, just the part where he talked about his mom. His fever is down but not much only to 101, but as the day went on his headache seemed to only get worse and worse. It became so bad at one point that Stiles wouldn't move. He just laid in the fetal position clutching his head moaning as Lydia and Allison tried to comfort him. Scott called his mom in panic asking her for help.

"Hello?" Melissa says answering Scotts call.

"Mom we need you now. Stiles' is getting worse and his head is killing him and-"

"Whoa Scott, honey, calm down." Melissa says calming down her terrified son. "Ok now this time slower. What is his temperature."

"Its 101 but it might have gone up since we last checked."

"What does he say the headache feels like. Its it like a throbbing pain or more of a constant pain?"

"I wish I knew, he hasn't spoken a word to up since it started. All he's done it sit there and groan every once and a while. We gave him some Tylenol an hour ago but it hasn't helped. I'm really scared what do I do?"

"Scott you have to try and find out what kind of headache he has so I know what kind of medicine to give him." Melissa says. "Put me on speaker, I'll try and get him to talk."

Scott takes the phone to Stiles and puts it on speaker. "Hey Stiles, my moms gonna help you but you just gotta talk to her ok?" Stiles nods.

Melissa starts talking again. "Ok Stiles. All you have to do is tell me what your headache feels like, ok? Thats it."

Stiles takes a deep breath. "I-its just this c-constant pain i-in the front of m-my head and I-I just makes m-me feel really s-sick." he says as normally as he could.

"Ok, thank you Stiles thats all I needed to know sweetheart, just take deep breaths." Scott takes Melissa off of speaker phone and walks to the other side off the room. "Ok Scott there is a medication bottle labeled triptans. Its medication for severe migraines, just make him take one and he should fall asleep in about an hour, but the medication should kick in after about fifteen minuets. Listen, I have to get back to work but if the triptans doesn't work that call me back. If I don't answer then bring Stiles here."

"To the hospital?" Scott says worriedly. As he says it Allison and Lydia's heads quickly snap towards Scott.

"Don't worry Scott, its not likely you will have too, but just incase he needs me I'm gonna need him here." Melissa sighs. "Scott can we please just call his dad?"

"No mom I promised Stiles that we wouldn't." Scott says.

"Alright, I love you Scott." Melissa says sweetly.

"I love you too mom." Scott says hanging up. Scott walks back over to Stiles.

"D-Do I have t-to got to the h-hospital?" Stiles asks shaking.

"No buddy, you don't. I'm gonna get you some meds and you're gonna be just fine." Scott says sitting next to him and rubbing his back.

"G-Good, I really h-hate that place." Stiles says.

"I know you do man." Scott says frowning a little. "I'll be right back I promise." Scott explains standing and running up the stairs. He digs through his moms medicine cabinet and quickly finds the triptans. He pours one into his hands, screws the cap back on and runs back down stairs. He slowly sits Stiles up and puts the triptans into one hand and some water in the other. Stiles shakily takes the medication and Scott helps him lie back down.

After fifteen minuets Stiles opens his eyes and looks over to Scott. Scott sees him and looks back. "Better?" Scott asks. Stiles nods. "Good, but you're probably gonna start feeling pretty tired in a while so just relax, ok man?" Stiles smiles a little and nods his head again.

Sure enough, in hour Stiles is out like a light, leaving Allison, Lydia, and Scott to relax. "What was Stiles like as a kid?" Lydia asks Scott.

"Well, he was always really hyper, like even more than he is now. When he woke up its like you had already given him like five cups of coffee. And you never really saw him unhappy, like he always had this giant smile on his face and It never really went away. But when his mom got sick he was always really anxious because he felt like he couldn't let any of his energy out, so I would always take him on bike rides just to help him take his mind off of stuff. After...ya know...he just seemed kinda out of it for about a month. He wanted me to come over every day though. We would play video games, watch movies, and sometimes he didn't want to do anything, so we would just sit there but he never wanted me to leave. Once he was out of his funk he sorta got back to normal but that smile that he always constantly had never really came back. Its not like he was never happy but he wasn't always happy like he was before."

"So your saying that he was more hyper than he is now? Is that even possible?" Allison asks surprised.

"Pretty much. The only time he really ever stopped moving was when he was asleep." Scott says followed by a yawn.

"Tired Scott?" Allison says raising her eyebrows.

Scott clears his throat and rubs his eyes. "Sort of."

"Thats weird, its only like four thirty. Why are you tired?" Lydia asks pulling her hair back and putting it into a messy bun.

"I don't know just got kinda tired all of a sudden. Is it ok if I take a quick nap?" Scott says stretching.

"Sure, nothings going on anyway." Allison says getting up from her chair. "I'm gonna go get some water, anyone want some?"

"Yes." Lydia says in a singsong voice raising her hand.

"Scott?" Allison asks.

"Naw, I'm good." He says closing his eyes.

"Alright!" Allison says cheerfully walking to the kitchen. When she gets back Scott is already fast asleep. "Wow, didn't take him long." Allison says handing Lydia her water. After a few minuets of watching TV Stiles wakes up. "Oh hey Stiles! How are you feeling?" Allison asks smiling.

Stiles sits up and smiles a little. "Still pretty suckish but not as bad." Alison grabs the thermometer and walks over to Stiles on the couch. Stiles already knows the drill so he opens him mouth and Allison places the thermometer in him mouth. It beeps.

"Still 101." Allison sighs. "Thats alright. It will go down." She assures Stiles as she looks at him sweetly.

Stiles sees Scott asleep and gets a confused look on his face. "Scott's asleep?"

"Oh ya, he fell asleep about an hour ago. He looks kinda cold though. I'll go get him a blanket." Lydia says standing and going up the stairs to Scott's room. She grabs the first one she sees, witch is a soft spiderman blanket, and takes it back down stairs. When she places the blanket over him she notices that there are beads of sweat on his forehead. In panic she feels his cheeks and as she feels the intense heat on his skin he quickly draws back her fingers. "Allison." Lydia says calling Allison.

"What?" Allison says snapping her head to where Lydia is standing.

"Come here. Now." Lydia says waving Allison over but not taking her eyes off of Scott."

"What?" Allison asks again as she walks over to Lydia.

Lydia motions over to Scott. "Fell his forehead." Allison obliges and as soon as she places her hand on his forehead,she gasps and pulls her hand away, like Lydia did.

"Why is his fever this hot? When did he even get sick? Can he even _get_ sick?" Allison says quickly in panic. Stiles takes notice.

"Oh, God. Is he sick? Did I get him sick?" Stiles says standing. He gets a little dizzy but quickly stables himself.

"No Stiles its ok, its ok. We need to call Derek though. His fever is seriously high and Derek might know why. Someone get the thermometer." Lydia says.

Allison hands her the thermometer while Stiles calls Derek. Lydia sticks the thermometer in Scotts mouth and waits for the beep. When it does she looks at the screen to find temperature at a scorching 110. "But this is impossible." Lydia says quietly in shock. "Stiles did you get Derek yet?"

"I'm working on it. Oh...wait...I got him." Stiles says as Derek answers.

"What do you want Stiles?" Derek says on the other end of the phone.

"Its Scott he's really sick. His fever is i-is huh haSCHOO! Scuse be. Adyways he has like a fever of 110 degrees and we are all freaking out." Stiles says sniffling as his nose starts to run again.

"Are you sick too?"

"Yes but thats dot important, What do we do about Scott?"

Ok, you can calm down. This is just how the flu for ware-wolfs work. We are supernatural creatures and that changes the way we deal with normal things. Just treat it like a normal illness. I gotta go. Jut let Scott rest. Thats all he really needs. Bye." Derek says rushing off the phone.

"Alright, he just said it was just 'normal ware-wolf flu' and that all we have to do is treat it like the real flu. I guess his fever is so high because he can sustain more than a normal human." Stiles says trying to spike his sweaty hair up again.

"Ok, what are we gonna do? We have school tomorrow. We cant leave these two alone!" Allison says pacing the room.

"But wait when is Stiles' dad coming back?" Lydia asks turning to Stiles.

"He actually called me last night. His car wouldn't start so he is staying another night while they fix it." Stiles says grabbing a tissue and wiping his nose.

"My parents said they where ok with me taking care of a friend because its a good experience. I kinda think they want me to go to medical school." Lydia says suddenly getting off topic.

"How am I supposed to tell my dad that I'm skipping school?" Allison asks Lydia.

You don't." She replies. "You tell his that you are staying with me to study for the english test."

"Alright, that could work. I'll go call him and grab a wet wash cloth to try and get Scott's fever down." Allison says walking out of the room.

Lydia sits on the couch next to Stiles. He lays his head down on her shoulder "Do you think Scott's gonna be ok?" He asks.

"Of course Stiles. He'll be fine. Isn't he always?" Lydia says hoping she's right.


	8. Chapter 8

When Scott wakes up, an hour later, the first thing he notices is how bad his throat feels. He lets out a harsh cough that only makes the burn in his throat worse. "Ow." He whispers rubbing his throat with his hand. He clears his throat but that just triggers a coughing fit. He feels a soft cold hand on his bare back. He can't tell who's hand it is though because his eyes are squeezed shut with the intensity of coughs. "Shhh, It's ok Scott. Just breathe." Its Allison. Once Scott's coughs die down he opens eyes and turns in Allison's direction.

"Allison?" Scott says in a raspy, barley audible voice.

"Yah, Scott I'm right here." She says pushing his sweaty hair out of his face.

"I really don't feel good." He says pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them.

"Don't talk if your throat hurts, ok?" She says rubbing his back again. He nods and painfully swallows. She turns and grabs a bottle of a severe cold and flu medicine that helps sore throats and pours it in the little cup. She slowly helps Scott sit up and she hands him the cup. He downs the cup without question and lies back down.

"Where's Stiles?" Scott whispers.

"In the kitchen with Lydia, eating soup. Do you want some? It will probably make your throat feel a lot better." She says running her fingers through his hair.

He shakes his head no. "I don't think that I could keep it down." he whispers.

"Are you hungary?" She asks.

"Sorta." He says, nodding his head.

"Then I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll go get you some, alright?" Allison says standing and walking to the kitchen.

"How is he?" Stiles asks, sitting in a chair wrapped up in a blanket being fed soup by Lydia.

"I really wish I could say he's fine but he's not. He's miserable." Allison says quietly pouring soup into a bowl.

"I'm gonna go talk to him. I'll be back." Stiles says. He stands up walks to the living room. He squats down in front of Scott. Scott sees him and smiles a little bit. "Hey buddy, not feelin' good?" Stiles says.

"Not really, are you ok?" Scott whispers.

"I'm alright, still got the fever though. But hey don't worry about me, just focus on getting better man. I'm so sorry I got you sick, I feel like a complete dick." Stiles admits.

"No, Stiles don't think that, please. Its not like you could control it. Besides you where miserable two days ago too. I couldn't just not care. I'm just glad your a little better." Scott says sitting up. Stiles notices how cold Scott looks even with the thick spiderman blanket wrapped around him.

"Here dude, take this." Stiles says wrapping his blanket around Scott.

"You sure?" Scott says not wanting Stiles to be cold.

"Of course Scott. You need it more than I do." Stiles says. "But...uh...can I borrow one of your sweatshirts?" Stiles says starting to shiver.

Scott nods and chuckles a little. Yet that small laugh triggers a huge coughing fit. Scott squeezes his eyes shut tighter with each cough and his eyes start watering, sending tears down Scott's face. The coughing soon subsides. "You ok?" Stiles asks rubbing circles on Scott's back. Scott nods and wipes the tears from his eyes.

Allison and Lydia walk back in the room a few seconds later. "Scott you sound worse. And who gave you another blanket?" Allison says setting the soup that she got for Scott down on the table.

"Me." Stiles says. "Why...is that a bad thing?"

"Stiles his fever is already ridiculously hot we can't have it get worse." Allison says looking at Scott and Stiles.

"Please don't take it away. I feel worse without it." Scott says clutching Stiles' blanket and pulling it tighter around him. Allison sighs.

"Fine, but let me take you temperature again. You too Stiles." Allison says reaching for the two thermometers on the table. She places one is Scott's mouth and the other in Stiles. Scotts beeps first but Stiles' beeps seconds after. Allison grabs Scott's and Lydia grabs Stiles'.

"Still 110." Allison says looking sadly at Scott. Scotts eyes grow wide.

"What do you mean 110?" He says as loud as he can.

"Its ok Scott, Its normal for a warewolf." Allison assures him. "How is Stiles?"

He's back at 102." Lydia says sighing.

"Sorry." Stiles says.

"How are we gonna get him better before his dad gets back?" Lydia asks.

"Yah, know I think i'm just gonna tell him. Besides you guys have done so much for me these past few days. You've skipped school, comforted me when I needed it, and Scott even caught it. I'll probably still be sick for a few more days anyways. I guess i'm just done lying to him. So tomorrow I'll just go home and wait for him, hopefully he'll be understanding." Stiles says.

"Of course he'll be understanding Stiles. He's your dad." Lydia says sitting next to him on the floor.

"You think so?" Stiles says laying his head on her shoulder.

"Of course." She says. Everyone sits in silence for a second. Stiles is sitting with Lydia and Scott is curled up next to Allison's side. Scott breaks the silence as another painful coughing fit racks his body. They don't last long and they soon go back into the silence. Stiles decides that he cant take the silence and wants to watch a movie.

"I'll put one in." Allison says getting up. Scott grabs her hand before she can get far.

"Don't leave me." Scott says with a sad look in his eyes.

Allison smiles sweetly at him. "It will only take me two seconds, Scott. I'll be right back" She pushing his hair out of his face. She quickly puts a movie in, dims the lights and sits back down next to Scott. He snuggles in closer to her. She doesn't mind, she understands how miserable he feels and he could use some comfort. Halfway through the movie Allison realizes that a comedy might not have been the best choice because with every joke Scott goes into a laughing fit which quickly turns into a coughing fit. But that doesn't last long as Scott slowly falls back asleep, as does Stiles, leaving Lydia and Allison awake to talk to each other.

"Yah know its weird, you never knew Scott when he wasn't a ware wolf." Lydia says playing with a sleeping Stiles' hair.

"I guess your right. He got bit the day before school started right?"Allison looking up from her phone.

"That's what Stiles told me." Lydia says combing Stiles' hair into a mohawk with her fingers.

"That would explain a lot. What was he like before the bite?" Allison asks.

"Quiet, except when he was with Stiles. And he had a lot of asthma attacks too, but they weren't always bad, sometimes he would just use his inhaler and he would be fine, but other times it would be so bad that he would go to the nurse and wouldn't be back at school for a few days. He was that one stereotypical kid in the class that was allergic to everything. We never really talked, he would be with his...well...friend and I would be with mine. I never thought that in a million years that I would ever even acknowledge him, but I guess things change." Lydia says.

"Well I never thought that in a million years that I would be running around with ware wolfs but, here I am now." Allison says laughing a little. She thinks a little about what it might have been like if Scott never got bit. A lot of things would be different especially the fact that she might have never got to know him like she does now.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles' eyes flutter open and he sits up and yawns. He looks around the room. Scott is still asleep next to Allison and he looks over to see Lydia still asleep also. He smiles a little and lays back down, rubbing his eyes with his palms and noticing that his dumb ass headache is still there. He thinks about how he's gonna tell his dad that he lied to him, well for a good reason of course. He grabs the thermometer off of the table next to him and sticks it in his mouth. When it beeps he takes it out of his mouth a curses. "Ugh, shit. Still 102." He says tossing the thermometer over his shoulder and onto the floor. His phone vibrates on the table and he grabs it. Its a text from his dad.

"Hey Stiles, you're probably in class but just reminding you that I'll be back home at 1. Hope you didn't trash the house to much while I was gone. Love yah buddy."

Stiles looks at the time on the top of the phone. Its almost 10:30 and his house is practically clean so Stiles figures he doesn't have to go home right this second. Plus he probably isn't well enough to drive there anyway, he'll just have Lydia do it. a few seconds later Lydia stirs in her sleep and then wakes up. She sits up and runs her fingers through her hair as she yawns. She opens her eyes, sees Stiles, and smiles.

"Hey there. Feeling any better?" She says.

Stiles shakes his head. "Not really." He says looking down.

Lydia pulls him into a hug. "You'll get better sooner or later Stiles."

"I know," Stiles says, his voice muffled as he rests his head on Lydia's shoulder. "It's just getting really annoying. And I'm just so nervous about explaining all of this to my dad."

"Trust me Stiles, he's gonna understand." Lydia says holding onto Stiles. Stiles sighed and looked up from Lydia's shoulder. She gave him a reassuring smile. "Now come on, I'm making you breakfast."

About an hour later everyone is sort of awake and sitting in silence watching TV. Scott seems really out of it, slipping in and out of consciousness every few minuet, and the only reason he wakes up is because of his cough. You can just tell that he still feels bad because he hasn't sad a word today. After a few minuets Allison couldn't sand seeing him like this so she grabbed the strongest bottle of cough medicine she could find and within fifteen minuets Scott was out cold and probably wouldn't wake up until tomorrow.

Another hour later Stiles figured that he should go just to make sure that his dad didn't show up earlier than he thought. Lydia offered to drive him home, just like he knew she would and he gratefully accepted. Allison said she was going to stay with Scott until him mom got back.

Lydia drove Stiles the short distance to his house and walked him in. "You sure you'll be fine?" She asked him.

He looks back at her. "Yeah. I need to do this anyway. I can't keep lying to my dad."

"I can stay with you for a while if you want me to, or until a little white before your dad comes back." Lydia offers.

"Really? Will you?" Stiles says smiling a little.

"Stiles, of course I will. Come on lets just go watch some TV." She says taking his hand and walking to the living room. She sits on his couch and he lays down on it with his head in her lap as she plays with his hair. Stiles only makes it through half of whatever show they where watching before he is back asleep again. Lydia looks down and smiles.

She remembers how she used to always ignore him for no reason, even when he would try to be so nice to her she would just push him away. "Why was I so rude to him when all he wanted to do was make me happy?" She thinks. She thinks more about all the times he tried doing something for her but she just ignored him or made some rude comment back. "All these years I thought that he didn't deserve me, but the truth is, I don't deserve him." She says to herself. She slowly lifts his head so she can get off the couch. She crouches down in front of him. "Please forgive me." She says kissing him on the forehead and walking towards the front door and looking back at Stiles before before closing the door.


	10. Chapter 10

As Sheriff Stilinski pulls up to his house, the last thing he expects to see is his son's car in the driveway. "What the hell?" He thinks as he puts his car in park. He thinks for a minuet that maybe he could have caught a ride with Scott, but then he remembers that Scott has a really small motorcycle and that the only way his son could get to school was his car. "This isn't like him though. He would never skip school just because I'm not here, would he?" Sheriff thinks opening the door. Everything look fine. Nothing broken, no dirty dishes, and everything seems clean. "Stiles?" Sheriff says looking around the house for his son. He hears a light snoring coming from the living room and he walks is to, in fact, find his son sound asleep. For a second he is furious. Why would his son take advantage of him like this? He is about to wake him up and give him a huge talk, but then he sees his son's face. Its pale and bright red with the fever. Sheriff has never seen his son look so terrible. He moves his hand towards Stiles' forehead. He feels the heat radiating from his son even before he places his hand down. He closes his eyes and sighs. He knew something was wrong with him the day he left. "Why didn't he just tell me?" Sheriff whispers. Stiles eyes slowly open at the sound of his dads voice. Sheriff notices and puts a hand on his sons back. "Stiles? You ok buddy?"

"Dad!" Stiles says waking up a little bit more and pulling his dad into a hug. It wasn't the approach he was going for in the first place but he was just so relieved to have his dad home. "I'm so sorry." Stiles says, figuring that his dad has been home long enough to know that he was sick.

"Why are you sorry? Its not your fault." Sheriff says pulling out of the hug and looking at his son.

"Because I lied to you. I didn't want to though, I just didn't want to ruin your weekend. You do so much for me and you deserve to get a break from me." Stiles says.

"Stiles, I'm your dad. Why would I ever want a break from you? Especially in your condition, I mean seriously look at you! Have you just been taking care of yourself for the past few days?" Sheriff asks, concerned that his son was suffering alone.

"I thought I was going to have to, but then Scott took me to his house with Allison and Lydia and they took care of me."

"Did Melissa know." Sheriff asks in a stern voice.

"Yeah." Stiles says sighing. "But don't be mad at her. She wanted to tell you but we wouldn't let her. Are...are you mad at me?"

"No Stiles, of course not. You don't know how grateful I am that you lied just to let me have a weekend to myself, but Stiles I'm still your father, and aside from being a sheriff my other job is taking care of you. I know and you know that you can get a little hyper from time to time, but I would never want a break from that. I love you buddy." Sheriff says giving his son another hug.

"I love you to dad." Stiles says burying his face into his dad's jacket. When they stop hugging Sheriff puts his hand on his son's forehead again.

"Jesus Stiles, your burning up. How are you not dead?" Sheriff says with a smile. Stiles chuckles a little.

"I know, l was at 102 last time I checked."

"Well that settles it. You. Upstairs. Bed." Sheriff says helping his son off the couch and to the stairs. "I'll come up later to check on you. Just get as much sleep as you can." Stiles smiles at his dad before slowly making his way up the stairs and into his bedroom. He practically collapses into his bed, which is still unmade from the day he left it, and smiles, realizing that this was all he really wanted in the first place.


End file.
